Celestial Beast
Celestial Beast is a collaboration event with Crash Fever! game. It was the second collaboration event for Global server and the first one introducing content exclusive to the Global version of the game. One of the main rewards is the new character Qilin. She is a companion to Lenneth during the story quests of the event and will join you after completing the first 5 quests. It's impossible to choose a friend as a support character in this event as Qilin is the only available support. The event is divided into 2 parts with the second part available a week later than the first. 5★ weapons from the first part can be limit broken with special ore from the event and will be useful for the second part of the event. The event exclusive currency is called Crash Fever Coin (CFC, for short). There are three types of them - Bronze, Silver and Gold. Story The Deity known as Qilin appears from a strange world and stumbles into a talking crow and Lenneth. Together they try to make sense and investigate what has happened. Walkthrough TL;DR of this whole pageVideo guide by ScherBR: #Clear all quests to get 5* weapons and Qilin. #Use Gold CFC in Exchange Booth for 6* staff and give that staff to any mage in party (+40 Silver CFC bonus). Give Pragma Sword to another party member (+10 Silver CFC). #Grind Easy stage (5 AP each run). Buy more staffs for every 1200 Silver CFC you get and equip them to other characters in the party. #Grind your way through Easy to buy everything in Exchange booth (Gold CFC aren't available in part 1) #Part 2 - or 'Extra' stages - has a lot of rewards and hammer drops. Additional Log-in Rewards From 28th of May 2019 to 12th of June 2019 there are additional login rewards: one Divine Weapon Ticket: Silver per day, up to 7 tickets total. Quests ''Note: CFC here stands for Crash Fever Coin.'' There are 5 stages in this event. The completion reward for every stage is 50 gems. ;Easy :Power: 1000, AP: 1 (total 5), EXP: 50, Gold: 250 *'First-time:' 20 Bronze CFC, 50 Gems, 1 Gold CFC *'Bronze chest:' 10 Gold, 1 R.Key, 1★ Wooden Hammer *'Silver chest:' 1 Silver CFC *'Gold chest:' ;Medium :Power: 5000, AP: 2 (Total: 10), EXP: , Gold: *'First-time:' 30 Bronze CFC, 50 Gems, 5★ Pragma Sword *'Bronze chest:' *'Silver chest:' *'Gold chest:' ;Hard :Power: 10000, AP: 3 (Total: 15), EXP: , Gold: *'First-time:' 40 Bronze CFC, 50 Gems, 5★ Falschung *'Bronze chest:' 30 Gold, 2★ Iron Hammer *'Silver chest:' 21 Silver CFC *'Gold chest:' ;Very Hard :Power: 12500, AP: 4 (total 20), EXP: 110, Gold: 900 *'First-time:' 50 Bronze CFC, 50 Gems, 5★ Factice *'Bronze chest:' 2★ Iron Hammer *'Silver chest:' 3★ Copper Hammer, 4x Silver CFC *'Gold chest:' ;Divine :Power: 15000, AP: 4 (total 20), EXP: 120, Gold: 1000 *'First-time:' 60 Bronze CFC, 50 Gems, 5★ Imitatione, new Einherjar Qilin *'Bronze chest:' *'Silver chest:' 3★ Copper Hammer, 8 Silver CFC *'Gold chest:' ;Extra Stages ;Easy (Extra) :Power: 20000, AP: 5 (total ?), EXP: , Gold: :*'First-time:' 100 Gems, Medium XP Bead, 5★ Steel Hammer Staff, 1 Gold CFC, 50000 Gold, 50x R.Key :*'Bronze chest:' 60 Gold :*'Silver chest:' 14 Silver CFC, 3★ Copper Hammer, 4★ Steel Hammer :*'Gold chest:' ;Medium (Extra) :Power: 25000, AP: 6 (total ?), EXP: 160, Gold: 1500 *'First-time:' 100 Gems, 2x Divine Weapon Ticket: Gold, 1x Nameless Hero's Memory V, 3x Small Stamina Potion, 5★ Awakening Pearl, 7★ Platinum Hammer Staff *'Bronze chest:' 140 Gold *'Silver chest:' 133 Silver CFC, 19 Silver CFC, 3★ Copper Hammer, 4★ Steel Hammer *'Gold chest:' ;Hard (Extra) :Power: 30000, AP: 7 (total 42-98), EXP: 180, Gold: 1750 *'First-time:' 150 Gems, 1x Nameless Hero's Memory V, 6★ Awakening Amber, Divine Weapon Ticket: Silver, 100x R. Key, Large XP Bead *'Bronze chest:' *'Silver chest:' 4★ Steel Hammer, 26 Silver CFC *'Gold chest:' 5★ Silver Hammer ;Very Hard (Extra) :Power: 35000, AP: 7 (total 42-98), EXP: 200, Gold: 2000 :*'First-time:' 150 Gems, 2 Gold CFC, 2x Divine Weapon Ticket: Silver, 1x Nameless Hero's Memory V :*'Bronze chest:' 80 Gold :*'Silver chest:' 29 Silver CFC, 4★ Steel Hammer :*'Gold chest:' 5★ Silver Hammer ;Divine (Extra) :Power: 45000, AP: 7 (total 42-98), EXP: 250, Gold: 2500 :*'First-time:' 250 Gems, 7★ Platinum Hammer Sword/Staff/Greatsword/Bow, 1x Nameless Hero's Memory V :*'Bronze chest:' 200 Gold :*'Silver chest:' 4★ Steel Hammer :*'Gold chest:' 5★ Silver Hammer Exchange Booth References